Titans (2018 series)
Titans (TV series; 2018-present) Created by Greg Berlanti, Akiva Goldsman, and Geoff Johns Synopsis A team of young superheroes combat evil and other perils. Male Deaths *Daniel Beirne (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Reed Birney (Episode 1.7 Asylum) *Raoul Bhaneja (Episode 2.13 Nightwing) *Jesse Buck (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) *Jeff Clarke (Episode 1.3 Origins) *Jeremy Crawford (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) *Seamus Dever (Episode 1.11 Dick Grayson) *Reynaldo Gallegos (Episode 2.10 Fallen) *Trevor Hayes (Episode 1.9 Hank and Dawn) *Randolf Hobbs (Episode 1.1 Titans) *Robbie Jones (Episode 2.9 Atonement) *Arthur Kantemirov (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) *Brian Kaulback (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Elliot Knight (Episode 1.9 Hank and Dawn) *Mark Antony Krupa (Episode 1.1 Titans) *Joel Labelle (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Adam Langton (Episode 2.1 Trigon) *Sebastian Maclean (Episode 2.8 Jericho) *Spencer Macpherson (Episode 2.2 Rose) *Danijel Mandic (Episode 2.1 Trigon) *Darren Marsman (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Jarreth J. Merz (Episode 1.1 Titans) *Esai Morales (Episode 12.3 Nightwing) *Ishan Morris (Episode 2.10 Fallen) *Michael Mosley (Episode 2.5 Deathstroke) *Alain Moussi (Episode 1.11 Dick Grayson) *Tyler Murree (Episode 1.5 Together) *Jeff Roop (Episode 1.10 Koriand'r) *Maxim Savaria (Episode 1.11 Dick Grayson) *Zach Smadu (Episode 1.5 Together) *Goran Stjepanovic (Episode 2.8 Jericho) *Jason Stutz (Episode 2.2 Rose) *Brenton Thwaites (Episode 2.1 Trigon, Episode 2.11 E_L_.._O.) *Logan Thompson (Episode 1.5 Together) *Drew Van Acker (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Wayne Wells (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Richard Zeppieri (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) Female Deaths *April Brown Chodowski (Episode 1.1 Titans) *Rachael Crawford (Episode 1.7 Asylum) *Teagan Croft (Episode 2.1 Trigon) *Anna Diop (Episode 1.11 Dick Grayson) *Sherilyn Fenn (Episode 1.1 Titans) *Brianna Goldie (Episode 2.4 Aqualad) *Lindsey Gort (Episode 1.2 Hawk and Dove) *Ess Hödlmoser (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) *Melody Johnson (Episode 1.5 Together) *Minka Kelly (Episode 2.1 Trigon) *Premika Leo (Episode 1.6 Jason Todd) *Conor Leslie (Episode 2.13 Nightwing) *Ann Magnuson (Episode 2.8 Jericho) *Rachel Nichols (Episode 2.1 Trigon) *Janet Porter (Episode 1.5 Together) *Jeni Ross (Episode 1.5 Together) *Marina Sirtis (Episode 1.9 Hank and Dawn) Gallery randolfhobbsandaprilbrownchodowski.jpg|Randolf Hobbs and April Brown Chodowski in Titans sherilynfenn.jpg|Sherilyn Fenn in Titans jarrethjmerz.jpg|Jarreth J. Merz in Titans lindseygort.jpg|Lindsey Gort (with Jeni Ross) before her off-screen death in Hawk and Dove jeniross.jpg|Zach Smadu, Jeni Ross, and Logan Thompson in Together zachsmadu.jpg|Melody Johnson, Zach Smadu, Jeni Ross, and Logan Thompson in Together melodyjohnson.jpg|Melody Johnson, Zach Smadu, Jeni Ross, and Logan Thompson in Together mjzsjrlt.jpg|The deaths of Melody Johnson, Zach Smadu, Jeni Ross, and Logan Thompson (with Anna Diop) in Together jeremycrawford.jpg|Jeremy Crawford in Jason Todd arthurkantemirov.jpg|Arthur Kantemirov in Jason Todd jessebuck.jpg|Jesse Buck in Jason Todd premikaleo.jpg|Premika Leo in Jason Todd esshodlmoser.jpg|Premika Leo and Ess Hödlmoser in Jason Todd rachaelcrawford.jpg|Rachael Crawford (with Brenton Thwaites) before her possible off-screen death in Asylum seamusdever.jpg|Seamus Dever (with Anna Diop) before his presumed death in Dick Grayson annadiop.jpg|Anna Diop in Dick Grayson alainmoussimaximsavaria.jpg|Alain Moussi/Maxim Savaria (with Brenton Thwaites) in Dick Grayson brentonthwaites.jpg|Brenton Thwaites in Trigon teagancroft.jpg|Teagan Croft in Trigon Rachel Nichols - Titans201.JPG|Rachel Nichols (with Conor Leslie, Curran Walters, Anna Diop, Minka Kelly, and Seamus Dever) before her death in Trigon joellabelle.jpg|Joel Labelle in Aqualad darrenmarsman.jpg|Darren Marsman (with Wayne Wells) in Aqualad waynewells.jpg|Wayne Wells in Aqualad Brianna_Goldie_Titans.png|Brianna Goldie in Aqualad danielbeirne.jpg|Daniel Beirne before his off-screen death in Aqualad michaelmosley.png|Michael Mosley in Deathstroke titansjerichoannmagnuson.png|Ann Magnuson (with Esai Morales) in Jericho esaimorales1.jpg|Esai Morales in Nightwing conorleslie5.jpg|Conor Leslie in Nightwing Category:2018 TV series debuts Category:DC Extended Universe Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:TV series based on comic books